It is well known that space in stores, especially in supermarkets, is at a premium and many distributors and manufacturers provide such stores with free dividers for separating goods stored in freezer compartments and on shelves. Such dividers are generally made of cardboard which wear rapidly, do not last too long and may readily be damaged and removed. Also, such dividers are not locked in position in the compartments and are held in their vertical positions by stacking the goods against them.
The larger stores, such as the supermarkets, have thousands of items on display in freezer compartments, known as coffin type freezers. Since the upper part of the divider has space to carry the trademark or name of the manufacturer or distributor of the goods, it is highly desirable to place these dividers into the compartments and on the shelves in stores where such goods are sold so that the goods are advertised directly at the place where such goods are sold, known in the advertising field as "point of sales".
It is common practice for sales representatives of competing brands to mutilate, destroy or remove dividers of competitors and substitute dividers which carry their own name or brand. By mutilating dividers of others, they often convince the managers of the stores to permit their own dividers to be used. This practice is used both for the larger dividers used in the coffin type freezer and for the smaller divider used in upright freezers with lower shelves, known in the trade as "gondola shelves".
It is therefore important to provide a strong divider which cannot be mutilated, marred or readily removed from the compartments, especially by representatives of competitors.